Avec des si on referait le monde
by Lokita-91
Summary: Et si Elena avait pris de la verveine le soir où elle est rentrée chez elle après que Stefan et Damon l'ai sauvée des griffes d'Elijah? Et si elle se souvenais de la déclaration de Damon? Et si elle decidais de lui avouer que son amour est réciproque?
1. Chapter 1

POV Elena

"I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. I don't deserve you but my brother does. God, I wish you didn't have to forget this but you do"

Les paroles de Damon tournaient dans ma tête depuis qu'il était parti, il voulait que je n'ai pas à oublier, son souhait était exhausé. Hier soir en me rendant compte que mon collier de verveine était perdu, j'avais bu une tisane de verveine empreintée à Jenna par précaution, et maintenant je me rendais compte que j'avais bien fait, Damon s'etait révélé à moi, il c'était montré si... fragile lors de sa déclaration, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir Damon comme celà. Reveillée dans mon lit, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir affronter Damon à présent que je connaissais ses sentiments envers moi, plus rien ne serais comme avant maintenant, j'allais devoir faire un choix, ou je décidais de prendre en compte les sentiments de Damon et d'envisager peut être un avenir a ses côtés, ou je faisais comme si j'avais oublier sa déclaration et continuais ma vie aux côtés de Stefan... Mes sentiments étaient plus que jamais en doute.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

POV Elena

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, il faisais jour dehors, je m'etait rendormie sans m'en rendre compte, ma journée commencais j'allais devoir affronter les frères Salvatore... Une fois prete je pris la route en direction du manoir. Une fois arrivée je priais pour tomber directement sur Stefan mais manque de chance ce fût Damon qui vint m'ouvrir la porte, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-Tiens, Elena je me demandais quand j'allais enfin te revoir!

-Je t'ai tant manqué Damon? Répondis-je mal à l'aise

-Tu n'imagine pas, souffla t'il charmeur en me faisant un clin d'oeil

-Stefan est là? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet

-Ah oui Stefan Monsieur le deprimer est à l'étage il se fait beau pour sa princesse!

-Laisse tomber Damon!

Je montais donc rejoindre mon amoureux. Je l'embrassais furtivement, et en faisant cela il dû voir mon malaise car il me demandas si tout allais bien. Je me forcais à sourire et répondis que oui, mais Stefan n'u pas l'air d'y croire. Nous partimes au lycée ou j'esperais retrouver Bonnie et Caroline afin de leur racontern ce qui me rongeais depuis la veille, mais je n'u pas le temps car ce n'est pas les activitées qui manquait au lycée, je decidais donc de faire face à Stefan car je pensais que ainsi mon probleme serais plus vite reglé et la vie pourrais reprendre son cours.

Une fois de plus ce fût Damon qui m'ouvri la porte, un air préocupé sur le visage, malgré cela je decidais de lui demander de m'accorder 5 minute afin de parler avec lui.

Je me lancais mal à l'aise:

-Ecoutes Damon, je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire ca, mais je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux...

-De quoi tu parles Elena?

-Je me souviens Damon...

-Ah oui? Et de quoi donc?

-De tout, toi ta declaration d'hier soir...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!

Pourtant je vis son visage changer comme s'il réfléchissait à mille à l'heure pour trouver une solution pour en finir avec cette discussion.

-Je pense que si, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Damon, ecoute j'avais pris de la verveine hier soir tu n'as donc pas pû m'hyopnotiser... Mais comment est ce possible? Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit avant pourquoi tu m'as cacher tes sentiments j'ai le droit de savoir Damon!

-Si tu te souvient de tout comme tu le pretent tu devrait avoir la réponse à ta question: je ne te merites pas, mais mon frère si!

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu penses ça Damon, je veux dire, c'est vrai que tu as fait de mauvaises chose mais tu t'es rattrapper , tu as des emotions en toi tu es plus humain plus... Je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tes mots m'on touchés, et que j'ai des sentiments pour toi que je ne peux pas renier même si je le voulais...

-Comment peux tu dire ça? Je croyais que toi et Stefan c'etait l'amour fou?

-Ca l'était, mais toi et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés, et maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-Ne pense rien Elena... Ecoutes j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ok, on en reparles plus tard!

Sur ces paroles Damon disparu, me laissant seule. Je decidais d'aller voir Stefan pour lui parler aussi afin d'être honette le plus possible avec lui. Une fois que je lui eut expliqué la situation il me regarda l'air decu et me dit simplement:

-Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, j'ai besoin d'être seul de réflechir...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

POV Damon

J'était perdu, je ne savais plus quoi penser, Elena avait des sentiments pour moi! J'avais pensé qu'il serais facile de vivre après lui avoir effacé la memoire, malheureusement elle se souvenait de chaque mots de chaque regard de ce soir là... Que faire à present? Je ne voulais pas empieter sur son bonheur en brisant sa relation avec Stefan, mais comment faire en etant là en la voyant avec lui jour après jour? Il n'y avais qu'une seule solution, je devais partir m'en aller loin d'elle même si cela me brisait le coeur, c'était pour le mieux... Je decidais donc de partir, mais avant cela je devait lui avouer ce que j'avais sur le coeur, mais je savais que j'en serais incapable en la regardant dans les yeux. J'écrivit donc une lettre que je deposait dans ma chambre, étant certain qu'elle m'y chercherais. J'allais voir une derniere fois Elena chez elle, elle dormais à points fermé je ne rentrais pas ne voulant pas la reveillée, je la regardait longtemps puis partit sans me retourner.

POV Elena

Le lendemain matin, lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux le soleil filtrait à travers les fenetres,_ encore une belle journée _pensais-je, puis soudain les evenements de la veille me reveinre en memoire, la reaction de Damon face à l'aveu de mes sentiments, puis celle de mon amoureux. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il l'aurais pris si mal, mais j'avais besoin de lui il fallait que je lui parle! Je decidais donc de passer au manoir avant les cours. Une fois là bas je toquait, sans réponses. J'entrait donc dans la grande demeure et appelait:

-Stefan? Damon? Il y à quelqu'un?

-Je suis là Elena, me repondit la voix de Stefan juste derriere moi

-Ah tu es là, je suis contente de te voir, je voulais te parler!

-Me parler? De quoi? De ton amour immense pour mon frère?

-Quoi... que... comment? Je veux dire pourquoi dis tu ça, il est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour Damon, mais c'est avec toi que je suis, souviens toi de ça d'accord?

J'etait au bord des larmes, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Stefan reagissait comme ça. Je decidait donc d'affronter les deux frères afin que tout soit clair et que Stefan redeviene comme avant.

-Ou est Damon? Questionnais-je

-Ou veux tu qu'il soit? Comme d'habitude je suppose, dans sa chambre!

Je montais donc les escaliers à la recherche de Damon. Une fois dans sa chambre je constatais qu'elle était vide, j'en fis le tour, rien. J'allais partir quand quelque chose attira mon attention sur le lit, je m'apporchait il s'agisait d'une lettre. Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine, il n'avais quand même pas pu faire ça, partir me laisser ici seule! J'ouvrais la lettre et la lue:

"_**Elena , **_

_**je sais que dernierement ça n'a pas été facile pour toi et tout ca a cause de moi ... Je ne veux pas te laisser ni te perdre mais je n'ai pas le choix . Pourquoi quand je trouve enfin la femme de ma vie il y' a un hic pour tout gacher ...? Jamais je ne regretterais le fait de t'avoir connue , tu resteras a jamais dans mon coeur quoi qu'il puisse arriver , personne ne pourras te remplacer**_

_**Je t'aime tellement c'est pour ça que je prefere partir . Je veux que tu sache que je veillerais toujours sur toi , si tu savais le nombre de larmes qui coulent pendant que j'ecris cette lettre ... Le mal que j'ai de devoir partir , je t'aime Elena et je t'aimerais pour l'etrnité **_"

Je tombais assise sur le lit, en larmes. Damon était parti, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, après m'avoir avouer son amour, il me laissait seule sans repères. Stefan, m'entendant pleurer s'apporchat de moi, il me pris la lettre des mains et la lue.

-Eh bien, bon debarras! Lanca t'il moqueur

-Comment peux tu dire ça? C'est ton frère!

-Il n'as fait que repandre la misere autour de lui depuis son arrivée Elena, il à fait du mal aux gens et maintenant qu'il part toi tu pleure! Je ne te comprend plus!

-Moi non plus je ne te comprend plus, hurlais-je, un jour tu dis m'aimer et le lendemain tu es distant froid, comment veux tu que je prenne ça hein dis moi!

Il ne repondit pas, se contentant de me regarder froidement.

-Je pars à sa recherche, je part à la recherche de Damon, lancais je soudain sûre de moi

Je descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, Stefan sur mes talons. J'allais sortir quand il me retient en m'attrapant par le bras, furieux.

-Non, non tu n'iras pas à sa recherche je te l'interdit, me hurla t'il

-Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit Stefan, je ferais comme bon me semble!

J'essayais de degager mon bras de sa prise, mais il était trop fort.

-Lache moi Stefan tu me fait mal!

Il ne me lacha pas, au contraire il me plaqua contre le mur de plus en plus furieux.

-Tu as mal hein tu as mal? C'est rien ça, je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'avoir réelement mal moi!

Sur ces paroles son visage changea, ses cros sortirent et il me mordi. Je me debatait, j'hurlais mais il ne me lachait pas. Je commencais à sentir mes forces faiblir quand soudain, il fut tier violament en arriere. J'ouvris des yeux étonnés sur mon sauveur...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

POV Elena

...J'ouvrais des yeux etonnes sur mon sauveur.

-Damon? Mais qu'est ce que... Tu es revenu!

Il ne me repondit pas, trop occupé à repoussé les attaques de Stefan qui semblait avoir perdu tout controle sur lui même. Je regardait les deux frères se battre , devenirs de plus en plus violents et soudain prise de panique je m'enfuiais hors de la maison afin d'echapper à tout ca...

POV Stefan

Je ne me controlais plus, j'était devenu comme fou depuis qu'Elena m'avais quasiment avoué son amour pour mon frère en exigeant de le retrouver après son depart, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle y était si attachée, j'avais l'impression que l'histoire se repetait, Damon et moi amoureux de la même femme je ne pouvais pas accepter ça Elena m'appartenait! Alors je défoulait toute ma rage sur mon frère, comme s'il était le coupable dans toute cette histoire. Absorbé par notre affrontement nous n'entendimes pas Elena sortir du manoir, nous nous rendimes compte qu'elle n'était plus là lorsque nous l'entendimes crier au dehors. J'échangeais un regard avec Damon avant de me precipiter dehors à sa suite, mais lorsque nous fumes arrivé dehors il n'y avait plus personnes dehors, Elena avait disparu...

POV Elena

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux, j'avais un mal de tête horrible. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'était arrivé, je e souvenais être parti du manoir lors de la dispute entre les frères Salvatore mais après tout était noir. Je regardais autour de moi essayant de percer à travers l'obscurité ambiante. Je n'était pas chez moi ni dans aucun autre endroit que je connaissait. Soudain il me vint à l'évidence une chose, j'avais été kidnapée... A nouveau! Mais par qui cette fois? Qui pouvais bien me vouloir du mal... A moi ou à Stefan et Damon! Soudain la porte s'ouvri et une voix retentie:

-Elena, comme on se retrouve!

Je restais bouche bée, comment pouvait elle être ici, et surtout que me voulait elle encore? ...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nana Anais: Et oui grand retour de Katherine ;) merci pour tes reviews :)**_

Chapitre 5

POV Elena

Je restais bouche bée, comment pouvait elle être ici, et surtout que me voulait elle encore?

-Comment es tu sortie?

-Eh bien tu vois disons que je connais quelques sorciers un peu plus... competent que ta sorciere Bennet et j'ai reussi par miracle dirons nous à rentré en contact avec l'un d'eux qui à reussi à me faire sortir juste à temps pour que j'ai ce tête à tête avec toi ma chère double!

-Tu te rend compte que quand Stefan et Damon se rendrons compte que tu m'a kidnapée ils feront tout pour te tuer pour de bon cette fois?

-Ahh Stefan, ce très cher Stefan... Eh bien crois le ou non mais il est la raison de mon retour...

- Il ne t'aimes pas tu n'as pas encore compris?

-Ah la la Elena ma petite Elena tu ne comprend donc rien?

Je la contemplais en réfléchissant, mais où voulait elle en venir?

-Ecoute Katherine, dis moi clairement à quoi tu veux en venir parce que là je ne te suis plus, aucun des frères Salvatore ne souhaite ton retour dans leur vie alors que fais tu encore là?

-Je suis encore là car je veux Stefan, je l'aime vois tu?

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi même!

-Et c'est là que tu te trompe, j'aime Stefan depuis des siecles et aujourd'hui je compte bien le recupérer!, Annonca t'elle toute theatrale

Une fois de plus je restais bouche bée, elle pensais vraiment que Stefan allais revenir vers elle après tout ce qu'elle avait fait?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Voilà alors désolée pour le retard j'ai ecrit ce chapitre l'autre jour dans le train, j'espere qu'il vous plaira, n'hesitez pas à me donner votre avis ;) Bonne lecture!**_

Chapitre 6

POV Stefan

Elena avait disparu depuis maintenant deux jours, nous avions informé Bonnie Jeremy Alaric et Caroline pour tenter de mettre en place un plan pour la retrouver. Bonnie avait essayé de la localisé au moyen d'un sort mais ça n'avais rien donner. Nous etions au manoir assis dans le salon a essayer de trouver une autre solution quand soudain mon portable se mis à sonner. Je regardais le nom qui s'affichais sur l'ecran et je fus surpris de lire "Elena". Tout espoir retrouvé je decrochais.

-Elena c'est toi?

-Essaye encore Stef! ,fis une voix que je connaissais trop bien

-Katherine!

Stupefait je regardais mon frère, ne l'avions nous pas enfermée nous mêmes dans la tombe? Comment avait elle pu en sortir puisque le sort n'était pas levé?

-Comment est tu sortie de la tombe? questionais je

- C'est que je connais quelques sorcier plus doués que ta petite Bonnie, tu aurais du t'en douter mon cher Stefan!, me repondis la garce

J'allais repondre lorsque Damon me pris le téléphone des mains

-Ecoutes moi bien sale garce si tu touche à un cheveux d'Elena tu en payeras le prix tu m'entend? s'exlama t'il furieux

-Oh ne t'inquite pas je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, a moins que...

-A moins que quoi? demanda mon frère

-A moins que Stefan me revienne et qu'il reste vivre avec moi!

Mon frère me regarda, j'était tellement surpris que je ne savais plus quoi repondre, Damon le fit à ma place:

-N'y compte pas salope!

-Tant pis, fit Katherine sur un ton faussement deçu, je vais devoir tuer cette pauvre Elena...

Je repris le téléphone des mains de mon frère

-D'accord Katherine tu as gagné je viens avec toi mais libère Elena!

-Ah je vois que tu as changer d'avis, voilà qui est mieux... Rendez vous ce soir dans le parc... A 23h, et pas la peine de rameuter toute ta bande!

Sur ces mots elle raccrocha. Tout le monde me regardais étonnés, mais seule Damon et Caroline avaient entendus toute la conversation, celle ci me fixais d'un air desesperer.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas te livrer à elle Stefan! me repprocha t'elle

-Pas totalement, repondis je avec un sourire en coin puis je m'adressait à mon frère

-J'ai un plan, tu marches avec moi?

-Bien sur, c'est d'Elena qu'il s'agis je ferais tout pour la sortir des griffes de cette pétasse!

-Parfait, dans ce cas Alaric, Bonnie, j'aurais besoin de vous deux aussi!

-Bien sur, me repondirent ils, comme l'a dis Damon c'est d'Elena qu'il s'agis ajouta Caroline

Je leur expliquais donc ce que j'avais en tête...


End file.
